A concise synthetic route to pipecolic acids substituted at the 3-position with polar groups and suitably protected for solid phase peptide synthesis has been developed. These chimeric amino acids combine the conformational constraints of the cyclic backbone with sidechain functionality required for molecular recognition of reverse turns in biological systems.